


A Day In The Life

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Carol Danvers is a Mess, Gen, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spider-Man References, Teacher Peter Parker, double perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: What a day looks like for Peter Parker and Carol Danvers when they aren't needed as Spider-Man and Captain Marvel.





	1. Peter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, new story, here we go!  
This one's gonna be about how Peter and Carol spend their days outside of their superhero identities.  
First part's about how Peter goes about his week, teaching at Midtown High.

**Avengers Tower, 7am...**

It was a normal Tuesday morning for Peter when he heard his alarm clock start to annoyingly blare out. He shut off the alarm and remembered he had to get to work, to teach and do teacher things. And then he realised-

"Oh snap, I'm gonna be late!!!", he shrieked, jumping out of the bed until he actually _looked_ at the alarm. "...oh. Nevermind."

He heard a groan, and then heard, "Could you freak out any louder, Parker?" Peter turned to see his girlfriend giving him a look, before she rolled over.

"Probably", he admitted, then, "Shouldn't you be getting up too, Best Cap? You said you'd help Jen and not-spider Jess with their case."

Carol thought for a moment, then got up. "I do too", she muttered.

Peter awkwardly stood there for a moment, then stated, "okay, I'm just gonna go get my stuff then."

**8am...**

Once Peter had finally gotten ready, he grabbed his stuff and went to leave. Right as he was about to leave though, he was stopped at the door.

"You forgot these", Carol stated, holding up some important papers.

"Did too", he replied, kissing the space captain before heading out again. The papers he had forgotten were of course the most _important _ones: his students results (because for some reason, these kids actually enjoyed tests and getting their grades back).

Once he had left the Tower, he looked at his watch, which showed it was already ten past eight, so he decided to just swing to work. He doubted seeing a semi formally dressed (or at least as formally a teacher at a school dressed) Spider-Man would be the weirdest thing to see. He started swinging, and found he was actually making good time.

But of course some _dumb _criminal had to commit some _dumb _crime.

"Stop that guy! He stole my bike!", a man in very unfitting bike clothes yelled out. Peter decided he had time (not that he wouldn't stop it anyway) to get the guy, and landed next to the victim, handing him his bags and stating, "hold these."

Spidey easily caught up to the thief, grabbing the stolen property and maneuvering the bike over his head, sending the guy flying off. He quickly webbed the guy to the wall. Next, the wallcrawler walked back over to the cyclist, grabbing his work stuff while he handed the bike over.

Once he started swinging again, he found himself getting good speed again.

_Finally gonna be on time, _he happily thought.

**Midtown High, 8:45am...**

Peter landed on the roof of Midtown High, the place he (obviously) worked, took his Spider-Man mask off, and went inside. He bolted through the halls of the school until he arrived at his class, bursting through the door.

Somehow, he wasn't heard, and found his students behaving themselves, playing trivia. Frickin' _trivia. _

"I'm telling you that's wrong Ned", a blonde girl berated another student, "the fighting stopped on a _Tuesday, _not a _Thursday!"_

The boy, Ned, groaned, "Give me a chance Cassie, you know my ancient history knowledge is horrible."

"If it was _STAR WARS _though...", a dark skinned boy joked, getting laughs from the other students. It was at this moment Peter decided to make his presence known.

"If it was a Star Wars question, Miles, we all known you'd freak out too", he joked, Miles and his fellow students turned around to greet their teacher, then packed up their game of trivia.

Peter then walked up to the front of the class and put his stuff down. 

"So guys, why'd I walk into Ned getting the beat down for his bad history knowledge?"

"It's because he said the wrong date this _completely _random war ended on, Mr. Parker", Miles answered. So _that's _why Cassie was hounding on him. Peter had discovered that the girl was a _god _when it came to random and obscure knowledge. Or just history stuff in general.

"Ah, makes sense then." Peter stated, then put on his best teacher voice, and said, "Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting ages for the results of your test, and I finally got time to grade them!"

Peter was really proud (probably too proud) about this, but so we're the students. They all had big grins on their faces, (why _these _kids actually enjoyed tests compared to some others he'd teached, he'd never know) and they all looked up to him.

Peter took that as the sign to give them their results back.

"Here you go Ned."

"Thanks, sir."

"Miles... Cassie... Michel-"

"MJ."

"...MJ... Betty, Jason... _and _Cindy. That's everyone, right?"

He took a quick scan just to make sure, while the kids looked then nodded. Peter smiled when he knew he hadn't forgot anyone, even though he already knew. (As is quite obvious,) Peter had quite a small class, and prided himself on the fact he knew them all well enough.

There was Michelle Jones, although she insisted he call her MJ, saying it's a name reserved for friends, which had caused him to embarrass the girl with his exaggerated _thank yous. _Next was Betty Brant; he'd seen her on the schools news station a couple of times at lunches, and she usually only talked to others if she had to. Shyness, Peter guessed. Jason Ionello was one of the '_tough guys_' who hung out with the cool kids all the time, and aside from the occasional outburst, he was a good kid, and had even surprised Peter with his knowledge on certain subjects. Don't judge a book by its cover, was what he told himself when he realised that; originally he thought Jason was like Flash Thompson, but he was glad to be proven wrong. Cindy Moon was also a strange kid to Peter. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but whenever the others would try to invite her to stuff, she pulled out pretty quickly.

Then there was Cassie, Ned and Miles. Peter had quickly figured out they were one of those really good friend groups. The three of them were always first to answer, and constantly encouraged the others and to get them to hang out with them. He was also pretty sure MJ was basically part of the group, but she always would say something like _'no way' _or _'in your dreams'._ Peter also wasn't afraid to admit the three were his favourite students,

Separately, they were just as good by themselves as they were together.

Cassie was probably _just _smarter than the two boys, but also had a bit of rebellious side. He'd found that out when she single handedly started a prank war in the class. Yes, she got the '_smart' _class to do something as juvenile as a prank war. The other thing that surprised him about Cassie Lang, was that she was definitely _THAT _Lang. Peter had almost had a brain explosion at the parent-teacher night when _Scott Lang _had walked in, and he's pretty sure his Avenger teammate had the same reaction as him. Finally, he's pretty sure Cassie knew he was Spider-Man, he doubted Scott told her, since he made it as crucial as possible to never tell anyone when he unmasked himself to the team, but he guessed she figured it out herself. Or maybe she didn't, but was probably pretty close to figuring out, based on the suspicious looks he got when he was late or came in looking banged up.

Ned was the _big _nerd of the group (honestly they were all massive nerds, but Ned couldn't help himself when it came to showing it) and was kind of the everyman as well. Peter knew for a fact the kid has watched basically every series of Doctor Who and Star Trek, although could tell him and Miles made those shows look like a time to time watch when it came to Star Wars. Ned also showed off how he really excelled in most subjects they talked about in class, mostly the technology part though. Peter had occasionally heard Ned say he wished he was 'the guy in the chair' for a superhero, and had humored the idea of dropping in on the boy as Spider-Man and saying he needed a tech guy, just to see what would happen.

Lastly there was Miles, and Peter knew, even though he thought of Miles, Ned and Cassie as his favorites, Miles was probably favoured just a little more than the other two. Peter was sure he could see himself in the kid, even if it was a bit of an ego boost everytime. Miles showed a huge amount of promise in Chemistry, and often acted as the mediator between his two friends, just like Peter found himself doing with his few friends in high school. Just like Cassie, he thinks Miles knows about his 'extracurricular' acrivities, mostly from the fact when he first met him, Miles had been going on about his ideas about who Spider-Man was, but then he stopped after a few weeks of being in Peter's class. He realised he might just be going a bit too 'conspiracy theorist' mode with his working out of Mile's knowledge though.

After letting the kids look through their results and tests for a few minutes, Peter collected them back and decided to be the 'cool' teacher and said they were going to play a whole class game of trivia. This had gotten cheers all around, and slightly mischievous grins from a few students.

**1pm...**

It was later in the day now, and Peter had taught about two other classes since his first one. If he was being honest, they weren't quite as fun as his first class (AKA: his favorite one). He found himself finishing his third class that day and was going to his last one when he ran into his fellow teacher, Marc Spector. Marc had been one of the first staff members to welcome him into the school, and they had eventually become good friends. Although, Peter couldn't help but feel like something was a little _off _with the guy. Sometimes Marc would look worse than he does when he stops crimes before school, except for the fact Marc would look that during the _middle _of the _school day _instead. He also had walked up on the man 'talking' to other people, except for the fact noone was there. Worst part about that, it wasn't like Peter's humorous monologuing, it was more like actual people were there, he'd heard the names Jake and Steven alot.

"Hey Marc", Peter simply greeted. The other man didn't seem to notice though, muttering to himself, so Pete continued to walk. Or he did until-

"Ah, Peter, I didn't see you there", Spector greeted (see, weird stuff like that freaked Peter). "How are you going my friend?"

"I'm good man", Peter replied, "just going to my next class."

"Speaking of, Morita actually sent me to find you, said he had to talk to you about something first."

Peter gave his friend a look, then decided he probably shouldn't keep the boss waiting. "Okay, thanks for telling me, I'll go see him now."

**1:05pm...**

Peter arrived at Morita's office, and closed the door when he was instructed. 

"What's up boss man?" Peter joked, getting an amused smile from the principal of Midtown High.

"Well Peter," he started, "it seems you're getting a new student added to your class today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just had one of the students give her a tour first, they should be back in a minute." Morita answered. Peter just nodded and gave a shrug.

_Let the waiting begin, _he thought.

**1:10pm...**

Peter and Morita had to wait a few more minutes for the new student to arrive, but surprising to Peter, it seemed he'd be getting a motor mouth added to his class.

"This place is like, so cool! Was that a REAL chemistry set? My last school couldn't afford one, but that was totally because there was like twenty kids all together. But the gym looks alright too. I mean, I'm not some mega buff lady-obviously- but where I stay the adults are always getting us to exercise and stuff."

Finally the girl stopped talking and was let into the office, where Peter couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the kids energy. From what he just gathered, she liked science, so they'd get along there, and _kinda _liked gym. That could be refreshing, since everyone except Jason whined to him about their gym classes.

Once they were sure the girl was done talking, Morita stood up, as did Peter after realising he was supposed to. "Mr. Parker, I'd like you to meet Katherine Pryde."

"Nice to meet you Katherine", Peter greeted the girl, who suddenly seemed to be slightly nervous.

"Um, hi Mr-Mr. Parker. You can call me Kitty if you want", she stated, finding everything but the other two people in the room interesting to look at.

"Katherine here just came from a rather... _unsafe _environment", Morita continued, and Peter saw Kitty slightly nod. "Luckily, she was able to move into a more suitalbe living space, a home for gifted youngsters, and was able to come to our school."

Peter suddenly had a lightbulb go off in his head at hearing that. "Say, this gifted youngsters place isn't the Xavier's one, is it Kitty?"

Kitty immediately bightened up to Peter's knowledge. "No way, you know it? Did you work there before, or do you knkw someone there? You seem like the kind of guy who would somehow be friends with Logan, and that would be _crazy!_"

Peter could barely contain the giant smile he felt coming on. _You gotta be kidding me. This is insane! The kid's from Xaviers?_

"I think i might actually know who you're talking about. Short, hairy guy, right?"

Kitty laughed, "Thats him alright!" Morita couldn't help but chuckle seeing the exchange between the two. It went from slightly nervous to incredibly friendly all over some guy, by the sounds of it.

"I think it's time to take her to class, Peter. Hope you enjoy the school, Katherine." He said, pointing to the clock. Peter nodded, while Kitty tried to get the principal to call her 'Kitty' instead of 'Katherine'.

**1:20pm...**

By the time Peter had filled Kitty in on the kids she would be sharing her classes with, most of them had taken their seats and were looking at Mr. Parker and the new girl with puzzled looks.

"Now I can tell you're all wondering who this random girl is", Peter started, slightly joking. "It turns out we've got a new addition to our class. I'd like you guys to say 'hi' to Kitty!"

The students gave their hello's, and Kitty nervoulsy waved. "Uh, hi. My name's Kitty, like Mr. Parker said, and I'm new-obviously- and, um, I'd just like to say I hope we all get along and can have fun together.", the girl introduced herself happily.

When the girl went to get a seat, Miles, Ned and Cassie invited her to sit at their table straight away. When Cassie asked Kitty about some complicated question, and Kitty easily answered, the four classmates instantly hit it off. Peter couldn't help but smile, thinking about how well the girl would fit into the class, and started the lesson.

"So, can anyone tell me the name of that bad guy in Empire Strikes Back?", he joked, which resulted in eye rolls from some students, Kitty looking on in awe at the teacher's awesomeness, and Ned and Miles almost launching out of their seats with how fast they raised their hands.

**3:30pm...**

The school day had finished, and Peter was packing up the last of his stuff when Kitty came up to talk to him.

"What's up Kitty?", he asked. The girl took a breath, and then answered him.

"I just wanted to thank you for a good first day, even if it was only one lesson."

"You're welcome Kitty. Glad you enjoyed."

She smiled at him, moving onto more lighthearted conversation, "I thought it was really funny when you got Ned and Miles reciting that Star Wars scene. I'm pretty sure Michelle wanted to join in too."

Peter laughed, "Those guys take the bait everytime! Good to see you understood what was happening there, 'cause stuff like that happens a lot in this class."

"I'll be fine here if I get to see those two make dorks of themselves everyday!" She then looked at her teacher nervously. "Is it okay if I tell my friends at the home about you Mr. Parker? Because I think if you met them, you'd really like them, and I think some of them want to come here."

"Sure, I don't see why not", he said. "I'm sure I'd like them, and when you tell Logan about me, you _HAVE_to tell me how he reacts, we go way back."

With that, Kitty left, and Peter finished packing up and locked the room behind him.

Peter was certain he and Kitty would get along well, and knew her classmates already loved her as well.

**Avengers Tower, 4:30pm...**

After stopping a few crimes as Spider-Man on his way back, Peter finally made it back to the Tower, and went straight to the gathering area to see if Carol had gotten back yet.

Fortunately, he found her there, unfortunately, she looked quite out of it.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter asked her as he walked up to her.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm good, just a rough day, all good now you're here." She smiled at the last part and got up and kissed Peter.

The man smiled, "Good to hear-except for the rough day part- and I had a pretty good day myself."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Well first off", Peter listed, "I got a new student, Kitty she's called, and she seems to fit in pretty well with the others. Second, I conned Ned and Miles into reenacting Star Wars again."

Carol laughed while Peter continued. "I also got some guys bike back for him, and finally- best part- I got to see you again." He sucked up at the last part, which got him another kiss.

_Score, _he thought.

"Anyways", Carol said, "I don't even care it's not five yet, I'm done, I'm going to bed."

Peter chuckled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

And with that, the two heroes ended their days, content (in Peter's case at least,) With how their days went.


	2. Carol's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we looked at an average day for Peter. Now it's an (kinda) average day for Carol when she's not on superhero duties.  
Queue brutal vigilantes, getting bullied by friends, and working at fast food.  
Carol loves (actually, it's more HATES) her day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second (and last) chapter!   
Like I've said, this one is about what Carol's up to during the day. By the way, this happens on the same day as Peter's story.  
I'm gonna warn you guys though, the 10:30 part gets PRETTY violent, so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, just skip ahead or something...
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Avengers Tower, 7am..**

It was an average day for Carol Danvers. The slight blaring of an alarm didn't wake her up, but the next sound did.

"Oh snap, I'm gonna be late!!!", came the shrieks of Peter Parker. She heard the alarm turn off, and the man quietly mutter, "...oh, nevermind."

Carol groaned to herself. It was only 7am, and already she was so done with the day. Sure, she could blame Peter, but it was more a feeling that today was going to be '_one of those days_'. "Could you be any louder, Parker?", she said, rolling over after, trying to get comfortable again. She heard him admit he probably could, and remind her she had stuff to do today, so she got up herself. Peter awkwardly left, and then she was left alone.

First she entertained the idea of just going back to bed. It wasn't really her thing to just lay around all day, but it seemed like the kind of day she could make an exception. Carol decided against it though, knowing it would just be easier to help out Jessica and Jen, then go from there.

Speaking of helping her friends, at that moment she got a message from Jen reminding her about what they were doing. Carol didn't need to be reminded though. She knew they were just going over some notes and evidence the lawyer of the three would use in a case, that Jones and Carol had gathered.

Carol took her phone and had a look at the time._ Still a lot of time 'till I have to go over, _she thought, but still got ready anyways.

**8am...**

Carol had quickly gotten ready after multiple encouragements and pep talks, and was getting ready to leave when she noticed some important looking papers. She instantly recognised them as Peter's test results for his students, and went to hand them to him. She couldn't really understand _why _the kids liked tests, but it probably had something to do with being the smart kids.

"Almost forgot these Parker", she called out. He quickly went over and grabbed them, kissing his girlfriend on the way, then exited the building.

Carol stood there for a moment. _Procrastination, _she thought, _not a good life skill._ She quickly started going about her day after, making some breakfast then leaving the building.

Even though Jen's law office was quite a far distance, somewhere in Hell's Kitchen (wink wink), she decided to walk, or fly (most likely fly). A while after she started walking, a guy in unfitting cyclist clothes ran by her.

"Stop that guy! He stole my bike!!!" He yelled out. Carol quickly saw the perp, and was about to jump into action. But before she could though, a semi formally dressed Spider-Man swung by, landing in front of the thief, and somehow carried both the bike _and _man over his head, then quickly webbed up the criminal, and handed the bike back to the other guy.

Carol couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew Peter would more than likely be late if he stopped crimes, but he still _did!_ That just told her Peter would always be a hero and responsible man, even if some responsibilities were messed up by others.

After the little exchange she witnessed, Carol decided to just fly the rest of the way. She ducked into an alley and flew out from there, as not to draw too much attention to a woman flying out of nowhere.

**Hell's Kitchen, 8:20am...**

Carol arrived at the law offices, arriving at the same time as one of the lawyers.

"Hello Ms. Danvers", a man with strange red sunglasses greeted. She'd met the man a few, times, but could admit she knew not much about him. She only ever came to the offices if she was seeing or helping Jen, or needed some help herself. The big thing she did know though, was that the lawyer had basically single-handedly taken down Wilson Fisk in court. How that was possible, she didn't know, but suspected a certain devilish vigilante had helped the guy.

"Hello", she greeted back. The man gave out a small chuckle, then walked a few more steps closer to the door, then stopped.

"Would you mind holding the door open please?" He asked.

"Sure, but do you mind if I ask why?"

He gave another chuckle, then tapped his cane against the floor, "I'm actually blind." He pointed to his glasses while he said that.

He said it in a joking tone, but it was obvious he was serious. Carol couldn't help but feel like an idiot when she was told. "I'm sorry man, I didn't even think about that. I probably should have been able to figure it out myself, but I didn't. Honestly, that makes me feel like a-"

Carol realised she was rambling, and quickly shut up after giving one last 'sorry' and held the door open for him. God, she felt like an doofus, if the others found out about this, she'd never hear the end of it...

**8:25am...**

Unfortunately, they did find out.

"You _HAVE _to be kidding me, Carol, you didn't know Matt was _BLIND!!??"_, the lawyer she had came here to see, Jennifer Walters, managed to get out between her laughter. Carol could also see that Jessica Jones had a shit eating grin on her face, and the blind lawyer, Matt, had a slight smile on his face from where he was sitting at his desk, reviewing his own cases.

"Well unlike _some _people, I don't go around asking mega personal questions, Walters", Carol defended. This caused the female lawyer to laugh harder though, which made Carol conclude there was no way of winning this argument.

Once the laughter had stopped, 'business time' started. The three women put all the evidence on the desk, and started discussing it. Honestly, most of it caused Carol to faze out. This was obviously more suited to the other two's skillsets, and she was just there for the ride. 

Jennifer Walters was the lawyer, and this was her case. Because of that she already had a good understanding of the case and what she'd be doing. It also probably helped that she had been doing this for as long as Carol knew, which was a long time. Jen had asked her to help Jessica with the more obscure, but incredibly useful, information. This had resulted in Carol and the P.I. going on (annoyingly) long stake outs and Carol having to use some of her powers to 'obtain' some written information. (Don't worry, no torture, just stealth purposes)

The other woman who was helping with the case was Jessica Jones. She was a private investigator, and based off what she'd been able to pull off, it really surprised Carol when they asked her to help. Carol had probably known Jessica a little longer than Jen, but only because they used to have mini team ups. This was a while before Carol joined the Avengers, and they'd been going after the same guy, even if it was for different reasons. They got the guy, and said they'd have to catch up some time. That didn't happen though, but eventually they met up again and had sort of formed a time to time partnership.

Eventually, they asked Carol some questions, and she'd snapped out of her thoughts.

"You good, Danvers?", the P.I. asked.

"Yeah, just zoned out", she answered.

"Well try not to, we're gonna need your help with explaining some of this evidence."

"Of course, let's get to it then."

**10:30am...**

A few hours later, the three were finished reviewing their findings. During that time, they had fully figured out what all the evidence would be used for, and actually discovered some new facts the lawyer could use. Once they finished up, Jennifer said goodbye to the two investigators (or helper, in Carol's case) and they left.

Jones said she was going back to Alias Investigations. Carol could figure as much herself, she knew Jessica liked solitude more than the company of others, and wouldn't argue with the other. Sometimes Carol found herself feeling the same way, _sometimes._

After they parted ways, Carol found herself wandering around. _More procrastination, _she thought. She knew she had to get to her _other _work at 11:30, but was okay skipping that. Fast food work was the worst. She knew she'd go anyway, but kept wandering for a little longer. Hell's Kitchen was not a place Carol usually visited. The crimes and other bad things drove her away, but she felt a little better knowing Daredevil looked after the place, even if he could be rather... _'harsh'_ with how he did it.

At that moment though, Carol found herself about to be a victim of one of Hell's Kitchen's crimes. She was going along when a couple of men started following her, eventually surrounding the woman.

"Here's how this'll go, lady", one of the criminals started, "you're gonna hand us _all _your stuff, and we _might _let you leave unharmed."

Carol decided to go along with it a little, before she took the guy down. "Oh my god, what are you going to do to me if I don't give you my stuff?" She asked in a scared tone.

"Well first off, we'd beat you then take your stuff anyway. So just hand it over _now_!!!" He stated, showing a gun off that was tucked in between his waistband and shirt.

"Wait a second, boss, did you _look _at this lady? I think we should do a little _extra _first." This thought got evil grins from the other men once the other criminal had said that.

_Okay, not going nice on these guys now, _Carol thought, but just when she was about to fight them-

_SHINK! SHINK!_

Carol saw two of the men go down, weird projectiles sticking out of them. They were screaming in pain, and when Carol looked at the other criminals, they had looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"No, no way! You said said that guy DIDN'T COME HERE!!!", one shrieked at another. The one he had shrieked at just stood there, completely frozen in fear. The shrieking criminal started to run, but before he could go anywhere, he was _SLAMMED _into the side walk.

Carol swore she could actually _hear _bones break, and from the accident, she saw a man in a completely white costume, with a white cloak over that, rise up from the person he had just broken. The standing criminals went to attack him, and what Carol witnessed was pretty confronting.

The first criminal ran in, trying to punch this new player, which easily caught his fist and yanked down, dislocating the man's arm. He screamed, and the vigilante pulled him to the floor, stomping on the guys head, sending blood spraying out the criminals nose and knocking him out. The next criminals were slightly smarter, attacking the costumed man together. One went to swipe him with his knife, getting a lucky shot and jamming it into the vigilante's side. He groaned, but quickly recovered and just dodged the second guy. The white hooded man pulled the knife out of his side, and raised his other hand, signalling the two to attack him again. They looked at each other with uncertainty, then put on evil grins and went at him. The vigilante dodged under the first criminals fist, kicking him when he went over the vigilante, and when the second one ran in, the guy took the punch and jammed the knife into the guys _eye._

Carol slightly jumped from where she was standing, but found that she couldn't seem to move or intervene. After the grizzly move, the stabbed criminal seemed to go into shock, slowly moving his hands to his eye. When he felt the handle of the blade, he instantly passed out, but the white coloured man still punched him hard in the head, just to be sure (Carol found that extremely unnecessary). When the other criminal saw what the guy had done to his friend, he swiftly pulled out his gun, shooting at the masked man. The hooded hero(?) just rolled out of the way of the first shot, but the second one hit him in the leg, making the man stumble over. It was at that moment Carol could suddenly move again, and immediately shot one of her blasts at the criminal, sending him flying (and knocked out).

"Holy- are you okay man?" Carol _slightly _frantically asked the vigilante when she ran up to him. He looked at his leg for a moment, the blood starting to seriously stain his costume.

"...I'll be fine", he answered. His voice was raspy, but something didn't seem natural about it.

"I don't know about that, you've been shot _and _stabbed.", she quickly said. She'd witnessed Peter and some of the other Avengers act like this before, and knew you just had to state how obviously bad they were hurt, and they'd usually listen.

"If I said I'm fine, I'M FINE!!!", the man half yelled, surprising Carol. Suddenly, the man seemsed to completely change though, his voice growing lighter and saying, "I think these guys'll need help though!"

Carol gave him a brief look for this seeming personality change, but turned to see the state of the criminals. It was extremely obvious they weren't okay, and Carol decided she'd call the ambulance and the police. She turned around again, to speak to the vigilante again, but he had completely dissappeared. Somehow, even the small blood stains he'd made had disappeared. _Mega weird, _she thought, before calling the two numbers she'd thought of.

She hoped she wouldn't have to see that guy again.

**12pm...**

After the extremely unsettling conflict Carol had witnessed, she decided she would go to '_work_' to take her mind off the events. The work Carol went to was just some common fast food place that made not great food and was really gross to be in. She had decided until she had an okay personal life outside of being Captain Marvel, she would work at the place.

She got her work uniform out of her bag, put it on, and went in. Of course, the moment she walked in, the boss decided to yell at her about being late. _At least they enforce rules here, _she thought, _even if they only do seem to apply to me. _

She went behind the counter where she would have to take really disgusting orders from customers, and probably get yelled at again.

**1pm...**

Carol had been serving multiple people now, and was currently serving an _extremely _annoying customer.

"And I'm telling _YOU _lady, it is an order because I've had it lots of time before!", a pretty unhealthy looking guy was yelling at Carol. They had been arguing for about five minutes now, and she was nearing the end of her rope.

"I'm sorry sir, but like I've stated multiple times before, we don't sell that type of food here. You'll just have to go to another establishment, I'm sorry."

"Sorry huh. SORRY!! You'll be the one who's sorry if you don't-" 

The guy didn't finish though, as Carol had had enough, and had swiftly shut him up. "You know what man? Screw you! I'm so done with this crap! Why don't you actually look up at the menu, or is that too hard for you!? Do you enjoy yelling at people over some dumb ass food that isn't even at this place?"

The man was stunned, and when he tried to speak again, Carol stopped him, _again. _"Nope! I don't wanna hear it, get some other person to serve you, I'm leaving. _Bye."_

She left the man there, who was completely silent. (Probably thinking of how he could sue the place.) Carol marched onto her bosses office, simply stating, '_I quit_', and then left. 

_That took me way to long to do, _she angrily thought.

**4:30pm...**

At the Tower, several hours later, Carol had finally calmed down, seated in the gathering room.

When she had arrived, she got out of that dumb uniform the fast food place had, and got into something more comfortable. She instantly went to the gym after that, and had put the beat down on some poor sandbags (and walls). She did that for about an hour straight, then used the weights for a while, and then trained against some of the robots the Tower had, easily defeating them. After doing all of this, Carol found she had calmed down slightly, but there was no way she could do anything else, or at least, not anything that would make her feel better.

Luckily for her, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Peter, who had just got back from teaching.

"Hey, what's up?", he asked.

"I'm alright, just a rough day", she responded, thinking back on everything that had happened that day.

Peter then went on to tell her about his day, which made her feel slightly better. There never seemed to be a dull day in Peter's classes by the sounds of it; she'd like to meet his students one day. She liked the last part of his day though; the part where he sucked up to her, she gave him a kiss for that, and he gave her a dumb smile in return.

"Anyways", she said, "I don't even care it's not five yet, I'm done, I'm going to bed."

With that, she left Peter behind, who gave a joking goodnight, and made her way to her room. She flopped onto the bed and basically instantly went to sleep.

All in all though, she had to admit, her day was alright. She was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!   
Hope you guys like how Carol's day is portrayed. I tried to connect to the first part in some bits, but it might be a little off. Sorry if it is.  
Anyways, I'm not quite sure what's next for our duo, but stay tuned anyway!
> 
> Bye :)
> 
> For Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!  
Hope you guys liked how I showed a teacher Peter Parker.  
I changed some of the characters a little (or a lot, your choice) just so they fit in the story a bit better, or so I could do some foreshadowing which might go somewhere.  
Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter's gonna be about Carol's day.
> 
> Bye :)
> 
> For Chapter 1


End file.
